A force to be reckoned with (Male Reader x Fnaf)
by Princesses.with.bubble.tea
Summary: (Y/n) (L/n), a gamer, an clumsy kid, especially when this game, this harmless game, messes with him. His life. After a tragedy occurs, (Y/n) might need those he sees as a problem just a little bit more.
1. Chapter 1

Hey 'dere!~ This is the much-requested first Chapter of the Male!Reader x Fnaf character fanfiction! I hope you all find it as good/Funny as the other one, because I would hate to be boring all of a sudden :( I understand the plotline is totally different, but tried my hardest with this one, I really did.

List of meanings:

(Y/n) - Your name

(H/c) - Hair colour

(E/c) - Eye colour

(F/b) - Favourite Band

(Y/a) - Your age

(L/n) - Last name

(F/s) - Favourite song

(H/l) - Hair length

Anyway, I'll stop with the blabbering, I hope you guys enjoy this :3

* * *

I sat on his floor, doing what I usually did, playing video games and contemplating life. I ran my hand down my collection of games, ranging from your generic Sonic and Mario to the more discreet games, like long forgotten game cube games. I smiled happily to myself, of course I was excited for the release of this new game I'd waited nearly four months for. I mean, it sounded pretty good, an original game, which is so hard to come across nowadays. I booted up my computer, pressing the small button on the PC, waiting for the familiar whirring noise of the fan that was inside the electronical device.

Unconsciously, I played with my choppy (H/l) (h/c) hair, a habit I had, for when I was utterly bored. I waited silently for the PC to load, tapping my fingers on the desk. My PC knew when exactly to piss me off by not loading when it should. Today was the day a new indie horror game came out, one that actually looked relatively good. Hah! That really didn't happen often. I hit the box shaped hard drive and sure enough, it fully turned on. I bit my lip as I logged on, excited for the obvious all-nighter I was going to be pulling that night, just to complete this game. I clicked on the icon that was on my desktop, loading up the place I could buy the game from. I clicked on it, buying it and watching as it downloaded to my computer, my eyes bright and filled with glee. The familiar music played in my ears as I opened it and stared at the title screen in awe, watching the familiar animatronic that was on my screen.

Freddy.

I smirked, starting a new game. There was no way in hell I wouldn't beat this game that night, it was impossible. I put on some of my (f/b) music softly in the background, preparing to play the game. I made a little fort of pillows around me, curling up underneath the blanket I had draped over myself, getting ready for the night. I mean, how hard could it really be?

I had lost track of how many hours I'd been playing this game. The only thing I knew, was that I had played this for well over six hours. I let out a small yawn, stretching and rubbed my half-lidded (e/c) eyes. I was so fucking tried...like, majorly tired. I looked at my PC, realising I'd only gotten to night four and let out a huffy breath, quitting the game, ready to tackle it in the morning. I let out a louder yawn and changed into my sleep wear, before collapsing on the bed in exhaustion. "Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to think of an all-nighter..." I mumbled, rubbing my eyes, before letting them close, finally slipping into a world of monochrome dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey again~ Here is the second chapter, I hope you enjoy! Remember to Review/Follow/Favorite~

* * *

I hissed as the sunlight streamed through my window, sitting up and squinting. I had been awoken from a particularly nice dream by that same bright light that was lighting up the room now. Sluggishly, I got up out of bed, running a hand through my hair, which was currently sticking up in every direction possible. I began to walk over to my PC, which was currently residing on my cluttered desk, tripping over various pieces of coursework that were in piles next to it. My head was reeling as I booted it up and clicked on the face chat button, before opening up the internet browser. Nervously, I typed, 'Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria' into the search engine, looking through the various results that popped up. My eyes scanned down the page, well, that was until a small tune interrupted my thoughts.

_**~Missi wants to videochat~**_

I clicked on the green accept button and looked at my best friend on the screen. "Hey hey Missi!" I said, smiling at the girl in the PC. "Hey bitchface" She replied and I laughed, what a loving person my best friend was, giving me an amazing nickname like that. I decided to just outright ask her. "What's up, kiddo?" I asked and she scowled, "I have something to tell you, but I can't tell you here...meet me in Martino's in twenty?" She said, raising an eyebrow. I nodded, "Sure!" I ended the call and logged off, laughing slightly. I locked the bathroom door, stripping and getting into the shower, letting the hot water run down my back, relaxing my muscles. I let my eyes flutter shut, water droplets getting caught in my eyelashes. Sighing, I switched off the water when I was done, drying of and pushing a hand through my slightly damp hair. I put on my clothes as fast as I could and put my headphones in when I was done, leaving the house.

It only took me a short while to walk to Martino's, around five minutes, so I set off, my music blasting around my skull. Whatever Missi wanted to to talk to me about must have been important, as she would never ask me to do something like this on such short notice. I walked across the road, just a little longer. My head was spinning as I slumped against the wall, puling out my headphones. My music had never made me physically dizzy or sick before, so why would it start now? An abnormal sense of fear and paranoia emitted from me, something that had never happened before. There was ringing in both my ears and my head, a tune that I'd heard so many times, over and over again, up until this morning. This tune, something so innocent, which had managed to become so demonic, hurt my head, sending shivers down my spine.

I moved over towards the road, stumbling slightly.

I could see Missi in the window, it was only a small distance, its not like anything was going to happen...

I stepped out.

Just a little further.

Missi's mouth opened in a scream shape, but all I could hear was that loud ringing.

Thats when it hit me.

The car.

It screeched.

Then I hit the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

Ermagerd, what is happening to my FanFiction accout? Follows, Favourites and Reviews are popping up all over the place! No jokes, you guys all keep me writing, because if you're happy, I'm happy, okay? So, as I sit at my desk, typing this, while wearing my luigi hat, I hope I am making you all smile, because when people comment, telling me how happy they are, I smile so freaking much XD So, what lies in store for you, dear reader?

Muwahahahah-*cough cough*

Ahem, sorry about that...on with the story!

* * *

I groaned, my eyes shutting again. My whole body was on fire, not literally, but it was so excruciatingly painful, it felt like I was being burnt. My back ached in a weird way, like it wasn't a constant pain, but an irritating sharp, shooting pain, connecting from my knee to the base of my neck. My long eyelashes fluttered slightly and I hissed, no one was turning the sun off. All I remember was being in the middle of that road, then everything went dark. I shifted and wrapped the quilt tightly around m-...quilt? My eyes snapped open and I looked around, finding myself...in my own room. Sure, there were a few small changes, but this was my room, most definitely! "(Y/n)..." My mother's voice snapped me out of my day dream and I turned to face her, looking confused. "Relax, it was only a dream...remember to be up and dressed, its your brothers birthday party today..." She said, leaving the room.

By now I was dreadfully confused. My brothers birthday wasn't for months, so why would it be his birthday today? I quirked my eyebrow and ran a hand through my hair, throwing on clothes. I put a beanie over my hair and smiled at my reflection in the mirror, meh, I didn't look too bad. Granted, I would rather be staying at home, playing super smash bros than at wherever the fuck my brother was going to, but whatever. I grabbed my phone and headphones off the bedside table and hopped down the stairs, laughing slightly to myself as The Living Tombstone playlist came on. My head was so intrigued by my phone that I didn't notice Dylan, my younger brother, had pushed past me until I was on the floor at the bottom of the stairs.

I brushed off my clothes and stood up, glaring at the obnoxious child that was seemingly attached to that phone. I raised an eyebrow and sighed, kids these days! "(Y/n)! Get in the damn car!" My brother shouted from outside, but more specifically, the car window. I opened the car door and sat next to my mother in the front, laying my head on the window. What the fuck is happening to me? One minute I'm hit by a car, then next I'm lying in my bed? Hell! I'm so confused!

It wasn't long before my mother stopped the car and I got out, assuming we were there. My eyes scanned over the old building and I stifled a gasp. The building...the sign! They were all to familiar. I bit my lip, wiping some of the grime from the sign on the window, waiting for my fears to be confirmed. And they were.

Welcome to Freddy Fazbears pizzeria.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys~

I'm so glad you like this story! You don't know how hard it is to write this, write and act like a man! You would have thought it would be easy for me, being Gender-Neutral and all, but it isn't! So I'm trying my best..

If you happen to be interested on my whereabouts lately, or the reason for my absence, I am happy to explain, incase anyone was worried. I shall be putting something on my profile about it, or you could just PM me.

* * *

The sound of laughter echoed around the party room, my brother shouting nonsense at people. They all seemed to be enjoying themselves and I would have been too, if it weren't for the fact that children DIED here! I mean, it wasn't even that obvious. During the daytime, the building emitted noting but happy vibes, but me? I was sitting in the corner, releasing all sorts of negative emotions into the atmosphere. I was silently shouting at my stupidity, wishing I could just rage quit this dream. Their singing, oh god! Their singing! They would have sounded perfectly nice, had they been in good condition, and not in such disarray. The manager really needed to get someone to look at that. After one of the perky waitresses had asked me about 100 times what I wanted, I finally decided to explore the place. I mean, its not everyday you get trapped in a video game, is it? I mumbled something incoherent and stood up, shoving my phone in the pocket of my jeans and slumping off somewhere. I managed to block out the whittering of the animatronics as I walked around the building, becoming accustomed to the layout. I made my way down a dimly lit corridor, pausing when I saw a set of neatly set out toilets, abandoned by the looks of things. I paused, wondering to myself where the fate of those five children lay. Did they suffer their impending doom in that block of toilets? I shook my head, clearing away all the morbid thoughts I was having, I needed to focus! What was the point of me even being in this world? It obviously was a different universe and everything, but it makes you wonder...why me?

I sighed softly, slumping back to my booth, completely defeated. I was in loss for words, the situation I was in felt too odd... Too unnatural. I sat down on the leather seats, letting out a small noise of protest, catching the attention of a certain animatronic. I fixed the beanie that was currently resting on my head and stared at my drink in anguish. I could feel someone staring at me from the shadows, lurking and watching my every move, terrifying me. I looked around the room quickly, careful not too draw attention to myself, but enough time to conclude that none of the children were staring at my person. A few of the parents were looking at me with quirked eyebrows, obviously wondering why I was silently freaking out. the animatronic would have quirked his eyebrows at me hyperventilating, that was, if he had any. He was just staring at me, lost for any kind of words, until he recieved a small nudge from Chica. Silently, he ripped his gaze from me to the children, muttering staticky words from his clenched jaws. Noticing this, a young girl shuffled (in all honesty, it looked more like waddling from where I was sitting) over to the bunny animatronic, poking his shoulder curiously. "Bonnie!~ You seem upset! I don't like it when you're upset!" The little girl said, crossing her short arms and pouting. Strangely, the animatronic just chuckled and picked the girl up, smiling down at her. His laugh was amazing, melodic even. "Not at all, miko!" The purple coloured bunny murmured, putting down his companion, "Now, go and find your parents, they'll be worried"

I slumped back in my chair yet agin, after seeing that somewhat touching scene unfold before me. Sighing, I took a sip from the bottle of (f/d) I'd ordered, listening to my music yet again. So much for this actually being kind of cool. Suddenly, I sharp staticky voice emitted from the various speakers placed around the party rooms, making me jump and rip the earphones from my ears. "Welcome to Freddy's, the home of fantasy and fun!" The loud speaker said, the voice deep and raspy, obviously male. I sighed and rolled my eyes, yeah, such fantasy and fun this is, it's full of homicidal robots.

...

Yes, this is totally safe.

The purple rabbit thing was still staring at me, it was starting to make me feel uncomfortable. I shuffled along in the booth, slumping to get away from his cold, piercing gaze, but it was to no avail, his eyes followed me wherever I went, and it was starting to bug me. I hid my face in my hands childishly, because obviously, if I cant see it, it can't see me.

Dont judge me, my logic is flawless!


	5. AN

Um...I can't believe I wrote this. My writing style has changed so much, and I legitimately hate the way I've written this. But even so, I refuse to leave this story unfinished. I can't believe people actually read this, I'm do grateful of you guys, like you can't even imagine. I'm writing this chapter from my phone, because it is the 26th of March 2016 at 11:08pm and I should be asleep. I'm actually not that big into the FNAF fandom anymore, but I don't hate it, so I can continue to write this. I'm not even joking, my writing style is appalling, it has such a boring and repetitive plotline and dear god! What was I thinking when I thought it would be a good idea to write this!? However, I have wrote too much to redo, so I may as well finish it.

Oh well, I'm going to regret this.

But seriously, I love you guys! I can't believe people still read this, let alone the amount of favourites/views/follows/reviews it has! It's honestly unbelievable!

~ . 


End file.
